From India with Love
by coffeelover98
Summary: Baginya, dia selalu The Woman-seperti Irene dan Sherlock. Perjalanan ke India mengubah segalanya. Chapter 3 updated !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

_"Those we love don't die, for love is immortal"_  
_- Emily Dickinson_

* * *

.

Shinichi Kudo. Salah satu detektif paling brilian yang pernah dimiliki Jepang. Metropolitan Police Department Tokyo berhutang pada pria itu lebih dari yang mampu ditunjukkannya. Begitu banyak kasus misteri yang tak mampu terpecahkan tapi berhasil diselesaikan dengan cerdas olehnya. Lima tahun telah lewat setelah penyerangan terakhir pada Black Organization dan melambungkan nama Shinichi hingga langit ketujuh—dia menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapannya. Kopi hitam pekat panas tanpa gula dan sepotong roti bakar. Pada saat-saat seperti demikian—dia merasakan ketenangan langka. Jarum jam masih sedikit beranjak dari pukul tujuh sementara itu embun bahkan belum mengering tapi Shinichi merasakan kalau hari ini bakal terjadi sesuatu. Kau bisa menyalahkan insting detektif sepenuhnya tapi dia tak pernah salah dalam menebak hal-hal tertentu.

Satu tegukan pelan—Shinichi menikmati kesatnya kopi menjalari tenggorokannya dan menghirup aroma wangi menerpa hidungnya.

Ketenangan pagi itu terusik dengan bunyi kunci pintu depan diputar lalu langkah kaki pelan-pelan mendekat. Shinichi meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. Bersiap-siap.

Sosok wanita berambut pirang strawberry muncul. Shinichi mengangkat alisnya.

"Penerbangan pertama dari New Delhi?" tebak detektif itu sarkastik. Sebenarnya dia telah mengharapkan kedatangan gadis itu. Dari teleponnya yang terakhir, dia akan tiba ke Tokyo dalam beberapa hari. Haibara Ai atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Shiho Miyano mencibir. "Siapa yang mengijinkan kau minum kopi disini pagi-pagi?" gadis itu menaruh koper besarnya dan tas tangannya—Prada _limited edition_—ke sofa. Shiho termasuk salah satu tipe wanita yang tak pernah kehilangan keanggunannya walau dalam keadaan apapun. Gaun abu-abu polos yang dikenakannya tampak seperti rancangan disainer terbaru membalut tubuh langsingnya dengan pas. Dia melengkapinya dengan liontin berbandul mutiara. Rambut pendeknya sedikit berantakan tersapu angin dan masih ada titik-titik keringat di dahinya.

"Bagaimana India?" Shinichi tak mengacuhkan tuduhan Shiho, "apa masih tetap panas?"

"Tentu saja panas. Negara tropis—jika kau lupa," balas Shiho.

"Kau menemukan apa yang kau cari disana?" tanyanya menyelidik. Dia detektif. Tentu saja tak pernah puas kalau ada misteri tak terjawab. Apalagi baginya, Shiho Miyano selamanya adalah _enigma_—tak pernah bisa tertebak olehnya.

Shiho berhenti sejenak, matanya memandang Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Tidak ada." Lalu sambungnya sambil mencemooh," Kau tau apa yang kucari disana?"

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada? Jadi tujuan kepergianmu ke India selama ini sia-sia saja? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau kau seharusnya tak boleh pergi ke sana sendirian." Dia masih menyimpan kemarahannya karena gadis itu pergi ke India diam-diam selama beberapa hari dan tak memberitahuinya sama sekali. Pria itu mengamati Shiho dengan seksama. Gadis itu terlihat kurus dan wajahnya pucat. Mungkin karena perjalanan berjam-jam dan _jetlag_ masih menguasainya. Dia tau kalau fisik gadis itu tak terbiasa dengan cuaca panas.

"Hakase khawatir. Dia tak berhenti merecokkiku untuk memesan tiket penerbangan pertama ke New Delhi begitu mengetahui kalau kau pergi ke sana. Untung kau menelepon untuk menenangkannya. Kau tak pernah lihat bagaimana dia menjadi panik dan tak bisa tidur nyenyak berhari-hari."

Shiho terdiam—merasa bersalah lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Dia masih lelah dan tak ingin berdebat dengan Shinichi di hari pertama dia tiba ke Tokyo. Kepergiannya ke India telah menghabiskan seluruh staminanya.

"Hakase sudah bangun?" tanya Shiho datar. Matanya menatap cangkir kopi di tangan Shinichi. Detektif itu tertawa, "Belum. Mengenai kopi ini… Aku membuatnya sendiri. Kenapa?"

"Um, kau menggunakan cangkirku." Mata Shiho menyipit dan Shinichi malah mengangkat cangkir itu ke bibirnya dan menyesapnya dengan sengaja. "Salahkan dirimu jika kalian hanya mempunyai dua cangkir kopi. Aku tak mungkin menggunakan punya Hakase, bukan?"

Shiho hanya menghela nafas. Baru satu jam menginjak tanah Tokyo dan dia telah bertemu dengan detektif keras kepala—yang berani-beraninya menginvasi kediaman rumah Hakase. Seharusnya detektif ternama-penyelamat-kepolisian-Japan ini menghabiskan waktunya di Mansion Kudo bersama kekasihnya, Ran Mouri, alih-alih bertengkar di pagi yang cerah ini. Dilihat dari keadaan Shinichi yang masih mengenakan piyama, Shiho menarik kesempulan kalau detektif itu menginap disini. Walau rumah Hakase luas tapi mereka hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar tamu yang kosong, tak berisi perabot apapun. Gadis itu curiga, sepertinya Shinichi menginap di kamar tidurnya.

Amarahnya bergejolak. Detektif ini tak pernah mengenal kata privasi.

"Kenapa harus India?"

"Kenapa harus India?" ulang Shiho sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Shinichi mendehem keras. "Kenapa kau harus ke India dan bukankah kau tau kalau negara itu tidak aman bagi wanita yang berkeliling sendirian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian disana," jawab Shiho pendek yang malah membuat rasa penasaran Shinichi membuncah.

"Kau pergi diam-diam menemui siapa disana?"

"Hey, ini urusanku dan jangan ikut campur." Bibir Shiho menipis. Shinichi mencibir, "katakan hal ini pada Hakase setelah dia bangun nanti."

"Ai-kun?" mata Shiho beralih ke Profesor Agasa yang berdiri di depan lorong sambil mengucek matanya, "Ai-kun! Kau baru kembali?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Maaf karena membuatmu cemas, Hakase. Aku tak sempat memberitahuimu karena kau pasti akan melarangku pergi."

"Apa yang kau cari di India, Ai-kun?" tanya Hakase, matanya khawatir memperhatikan bagaimana tulang pipi gadis itu menirus—yang malah menambah kecantikannya. Dia juga tak luput menyadari berat badan gadis itu telah turun beberapa kilo. Mungkin makanan disana tak cocok baginya.

"Ini… Passportmu masih berlaku kan, Kudo-kun?" Shiho mengalihkan matanya pada Shinichi yang disambut pria itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja. Bukannya aku baru ke Los Angeles bersama Ran tahun lalu?"

"Um… ini…" gadis itu terlihat kesusahan mencari kalimat dan masih dengan tergagap-gagap, "aku butuh suami."

Cangkir di tangan Shinichi terjatuh dan cairan kopinya menyiprat taplak meja dengan sukses. Sebagian cipratannya bahkan mengenai Profesor Agasa yang menatap dengan bengong.

"Hey, itu cangkir kopi favoritku," seru Shiho sebal. Untung cangkir itu tidak pecah.

"Suami? Menikah?" Shinichi mengulangi dengan harapan kalau dia salah mendengar.

"Tentu saja itu pura-pura saja. K-karena nanti mungkin…aku akan didakwa untuk pencurian oleh pihak Scotland Yard."

Untuk kedua kalinya Shinichi bengong lagi pagi itu. Sungguh luar biasa. Kata-kata Shiho bagai bom atom yang menjatuhkan misil untuk memecahkan ketenangan pagi.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya. Profesor Agasa bahkan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. Dia cuma menatap gerak-gerik putri angkatnya dengan khawatir.

"Telah lewat satu jam lima belas menit setelah aku menjejakkan kaki di Tokyo. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

"Datang? Siapa?" Shinichi bertanya dengan bego. Sepertinya dia kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya dalam sekejap.

"Permata Blue Spark milik Maharaja India hilang. Salah satu pengawalnya ditemukan tewas dan aku orang terakhir yang berada disana. Mereka belum mencurigaiku saat itu karena aku merupakan salah satu dari tim Doctor without Borders. Tapi pasti keberadaanku telah diawasi dan setelah punya bukti yang cukup, mereka pasti akan segera datang untuk menahanku."

"Maharaja India?" alis mata Shinichi berkerut.

"Yah, karena permata itu hanya boleh dilihat oleh wanita yang belum menikah maka hanya aku orang luar yang bukan penduduk lokal—yang boleh menyentuhnya saat itu tapi... ada kutukan yang menyertainya juga…" Shiho menghela nafas panjang, "…Kudo-kun, kau harus mengaku telah menikah denganku. Ugh…dan kita balik ke India."

Shinichi hendak membalas ketika bel pintu depan rumah berdering nyaring. Diikuti dengan ketukan keras berulang kali. Dia dan Shiho saling bertukar pandang cemas.

Gedoran bertambah gencar. Shinichi segera menghambur untuk membuka pintu. Wajah serius Saguru Hakuba dan beberapa petugas polisi menyambutnya.

"Shinichi Kudo," Saguru mengangkat alisnya, "tak kusangka bertemu dengan kau disini."

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?" tanya Shinichi tajam.

"Um, ini rumah Profesor Agasa bukan? Kami membawa surat penahanan untuk Shiho Miyano atas dakwaan pencurian permata milik Maharaja India."

"Kau dari Scotland Yard?" Shinichi menyipitkan matanya. Saguru tersenyum sopan, "Kudo-san, jika kau tak keberatan, kami ingin menemui Shiho Miyano dan akan—"

Perkataannya dipotong Shiho yang berjalan keluar," Aku disini." Katanya dengan nada datar. Saguru menatapnya dengan puas dan hendak menggamit lengan gadis itu ketika Shinichi menghalanginya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Kudo-san. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Saguru memberi kode pada petugasnya untuk memborgol Shiho tapi Shinichi malah menarik bahu gadis itu, "Aku suaminya. Dia Shiho Kudo sekarang. Apapun masalahnya berarti masalahku juga. Aku yakin kalau istriku tak bersalah. Dan aku akan ikut kalian ke India."

Shiho membelakkan matanya terkejut tapi hanya sebentar karena dia menyadari kalau Shinichi dan Saguru sedang saling menatap dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya akan menunggu lima belas menit!" kata Saguru. Shinichi segera berpaling ke Shiho sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas bahu gadis itu, "Tunggu aku sebentar." Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Shiho memperhatikan bagaimana detektif itu berlari keluar rumah menuju Mansion Kudo.

"Miyano-san…atau Kudo-san sekarang, sejak kapan kalian menikah?" ada nada suara tak percaya pada Saguru dan detektif blonde itu menatap Shiho dengan mata berkilat-kilat nakal.

Pikiran gadis itu segera berputar cepat, "Kenapa kau tidak mencari tau sendiri?" balasnya dengan sarkastik. "Dan aku tidak mau diborgol. Hukum Scotland Yard tidak berlaku di Jepang—jika kau lupa. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melarikan diri."

Profesor Agasa yang melihat segala peristiwa terjadi dengan begitu cepat segera memeluk Shiho, dia membisikkan, "Aku akan mencari Akai-kun dan FBI untuk menolongmu, Ai-kun."

Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya, "FBI tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini, Hakase. Kau tak usah khawatir. Dengan kemampuan yang selalu dibanggakan Kudo-kun, seharusnya dia bisa mencari pencuri dan pembunuh itu dengan sekejap. Tenang saja…"

Profesor Agasa melepaskan pelukannya dan masih terlihat cemas. Shiho segera menenangkan pria tua itu dengan meremas tangannya perlahan.

Dalam sepuluh menit, Shinichi Kudo datang sambil terengah-engah. Dia telah berganti pakaian serta memanggul tas koper dan segera mengambil alih koper besar di tangan Shiho.

"Ayo, Mi—Shiho!"

Saguru yang melihat adegan itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan memberi kode pada petugas untuk mengikuti mereka menuju mobil hitam besar. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Profesor Agasa untuk terakhir kalinya dari balik kaca, Shinichi melirik ke Shiho yang duduk disampingnya. Raut gadis itu seperti biasa—tak terbaca emosinya. Dia tak tau apa yang sedang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Tadi dia tak sempat menghubungi Ran tapi seharusnya kekasihnya ini bisa mengerti bagaimana gawatnya situasi yang sedang dihadapi mereka sekarang. Lagipula Ran sangat menghargai keberadaan Shiho—sebagai partner detektifnya. Yah, walau kadang mereka bertengkar karena Shinichi selalu mencurahkan sebagian besar waktunya untuk menjadi detektif alih-alih bersamanya. Dengan kata lain pria itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Shiho—yang membuat Ran marah besar.

Dia tak ingin memikirkan Ran sekarang. Matanya masih tak lepas dari Shiho. Ada apa dengan kepergian gadis itu ke India selama dua minggu secara mendadak dan tau-tau pulangnya malah menjadi tersangka. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Kalian sudah berapa lama menikah?" tanya Saguru tiba-tiba yang menyentak perhatian Shinichi. Detektif blonde itu duduk di samping Shiho sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Sedangkan kedua petugas lain duduk di jok depan dan menjadi supir.

"Ugh, tak biasanya kau tertarik dengan kisah cinta orang lain, Hakuba-san?" balas Shinichi tajam.

Saguru tersenyum kecil tak berusaha untuk membalas lagi. Dia tau kalau pernikahan pura-pura mereka itu untuk menghindari status tersangkanya Shiho Miyano dan dia akan membuktikan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menipu Saguru Hakuba. Termasuk dua sejoli yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan mata awasnya, dia memperhatikan betapa polosnya jari tangan Shiho dan Shinichi. Tidak ada cincin kawin disana.

_Lihat saja nanti._

Saguru menipiskan bibirnya.

Mobil Bentley hitam itu menderu menembus jalan dengan kencang menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

A/N : Gw balik dgn fic baru. Bakal ada kasus penjualan organ, Kaitou Kid, Bourbon, FBI dan Sebastian Michaelis di fic ini nantinya hehe. Akan diupdate tiap sabtu atau minggu.

Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that's all"

- Oscar Wilde

* * *

.

Ketika sampai di Narita yang penuh tumpek dengan manusia hilir mudik, mereka berjalan dengan susah payah menuju konter Air India. Saguru Hakuba berpaling pada Shinichi Kudo dan memberikan senyuman mencemoohnya yang paling cemerlang. Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Jika kau lupa, kami tidak menanggung tiketmu ke New Delhi. Scotland Yard hanya menanggung biayaku dan _Miyano-san_." Detektif blonde ini sengaja menekankan kata-kata terakhir. Shinichi yang menyadarinya, hanya mendengus. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dompet pada Saguru. "Silakan _booking_ dua kursi kelas bisnis untukku dan… istriku," katanya dengan nada puas.

Saguru terdiam dan merebut kartu itu sambil menipiskan bibirnya.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa meng-_upgrade_ kursimu ke bisnis juga, Hakuba-san!" seru Shinichi riang. Detektif blonde itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh dengan suara datar, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Kudo-san. Miyano-san sangat beruntung mempunyai _suami _yang sangat royal."

Shinichi dan Saguru saling mendelik sebentar sebelum detektif blonde itu menggerutu tanpa suara menuju konter.

Shiho yang melihat adegan di depan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret Shinichi bersamanya ke India. Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan detektif itu mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi heran. Shiho menggigit bibirnya sejenak lalu mendesis, "Aku akan membayar kembali semua pengeluaranmu."

"Hey, kau anggap aku ini apa? Kita _partner,_ bukan? Anggap aja ini petualangan baru. Lagipula aku tak pernah ke India. Kupikir ini termasuk selingan yang amat seru," bisik Shinichi di telinga gadis itu supaya tak terdengar oleh Saguru.

"Tapi kita mengaku sebagai suami istri. Ini bakal menjadi masalah besar nantinya," desis Shiho lagi.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada orang yang tau kecuali kita. Lagipula kasus Maharaja India ini membuatku tertarik. Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu, metafora detektif itu seperti hiu. Hiu tidak akan melepaskan buruannya sebelum benar-benar tertangkap." Anehnya, Shinichi terlihat senang, matanya berkilat-kilat. Shiho tak mengerti kenapa pria ini riang seperti anak kecil yang menemukan kalau Sinterklas ternyata datang lebih cepat dari jadwal. Shinichi hendak berbisik lagi tapi terpotong oleh deheman Saguru.

"Dua jam lagi kita berangkat. Miyano-san silakan ikut bersamaku."

"Kau cuma sendirian?" tanya Shiho heran ketika dia menyadari hanya ada tiga tiket di tangan Saguru. Pria itu tertawa. "Aku tak butuh banyak orang hanya untuk mengawalmu, Miyano-san."

"Oh, jadi kau percaya kalau aku tidak bersalah?" Shiho mengangkat alisnya, merasa aneh.

"Tidak. Anggotaku yang lain masih berada di Tokyo… tapi jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang sepanjang perjalanan menuju istana Maharaja maka… Profesor Agasa yang akan menanggung akibatnya."

Shinichi yang mendengar itu segera menarik kerah kemeja Saguru dan mendorongnya kasar hingga membentur dinding. "Apa maksudmu dengan Hakase yang akan menanggung akibatnya?" sergahnya marah.

Saguru mendehem sebentar, "Aku hanya beretorika jika… Miyano-san tidak mau berkerja sama. Kenapa, Kudo-san? Apa ada kata-kataku yang tidak benar?"

"Ingat, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Hakase atau _istriku_…" Shinichi menyipitkan matanya, "kau akan kukejar sampai kapanpun." Kemudian dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melengos pergi bersama Shiho. Saguru hanya tersenyum, dalam keadaan apapun emosinya tak pernah terusik. Dia berpikir sebentar, kelemahan Shinichi telah ditemukan dengan begitu mudahnya—amarah detektif itu gampang terpancing apalagi menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Perjalanan tujuh jam dari Tokyo menuju New Delhi dihabiskan dalam keheningan masing-masing. Shinichi yang berulang kali melirik Shiho, gadis itu terlihat merenung dan menghabiskan waktu memperhatikan gerak awan dari balik jendela pesawat. Sementara itu Saguru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengawasi mereka berdua diam-diam.

.

.

.

New Delhi.

Kota yang memiliki kepadatan penduduk yang sangat tinggi. Ratusan hingga ribuan orang berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang jalan penuh dengan mobil dan berbagai jenis kendaraan. Suara klakson berbaur dengan bahasa Hindi menyeruak di udara panas. Bangunan-bangunan tua usang, kabel-kabel listrik berjuntai, debu kuning terhampar di setiap sudut perkotaan. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang memberi bayangan samar pada wajah-wajah manusia penuh kelelahan dan pucat yang berkeliaran. Yang pria terlihat murung dan lebih banyak berceloteh—dengan raut wajah campur aduk sedangkan sebagian kecil para wanita mengenakan sari dengan warna beragam berjalan melenggang-lenggong menyusuri trotoar. Bahkan ada beberapa sapi yang duduk santai di petak-petak tanah.

Begitu Shinichi, Shiho dan Saguru menginjakan kaki, semua pandangan mata beralih pada mereka. Tentu saja tidak setiap hari bandara Indira New Delhi yang megah kedatangan tiga orang kebangsaan Jepang dengan tampang menarik. Apalagi Shiho, gadis itu mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari setiap pria. Seakan tau apa isi pikiran para pria itu, Shinichi segera menarik tangan Shiho mendekat.

"Ayo… Shiho!" ajaknya. Shiho hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya. Sentuhan kulit pria itu terasa hangat di jemarinya. Saguru tersenyum samar begitu menyadari kalau ada sedikit rona merah jambu di kulit pucat pipi gadis itu.

Setelah masing-masing mengambil koper di bagasi, Shinichi menoleh ke Shiho dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat. "Kita mau kemana sekarang?" ada titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya. "Kau benar. India benar-benar panas," ujarnya lagi sambil mencoba menghapus dahinya.

Shiho mengangguk. "Kita akan naik kereta api express ke pedalaman Kashmir. Disana tempat tinggal Maharaja."

"Naik kereta api lagi? Berapa lama?" tanya Saguru dengan alis berkerut sambil mendekati mereka.

"Kau belum pernah ke India bukan? Scotland Yard mengecewakanku. Kenapa mereka mengutusmu alih-alih orang lain yang lebih berkompeten?" Suara Shiho penuh dengan sarkasme.

Saguru terdiam sebentar kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling menarik. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Miyano-san?"

"A-aku istri Kudo—jika kau lupa," kata Shiho, sedikit tergagap. "Kupikir orang yang seharusnya diutus institusi sebesar Scotland Yard… adalah orang yang lebih berpengalaman dari kau."

"Pengalaman?" tanya Saguru dengan meremehkan. "Aku tau bahasa Hindi. Mungkin ini penyebab mereka mengirimku bersamamu."

"Biasanya detektif Scotland Yard selalu berpasangan… Kenapa kau sendirian?" tantang Shiho lagi. Yang ditantang hanya tertawa, "Partnerku akan bergabung setelah kita sampai di… Mumbai. Kereta api ini akan melewati Mumbai dalam perjalanannya menuju Kashmir."

"Siapa partnermu?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Tapi Saguru tak menjawabnya karena mereka telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang airport dan dia segera memesan taksi sebelum banyak orang India lokal mengepungnya. Menawarkan berbagai macam tumpangan dalam bahasa Hindi bercampur Inggris. Belum lagi pedagang asongan mencoba menjual berbagai barang kebutuhan sehari-hari dari jeruk hingga koyo bisul. Begitu mendengar beberapa kata yang dilontarkan, Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mengerti bahasa lokal, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Shiho mengangguk, "Aku khusus belajar bahasa Hindi sebelum ke sini. Salah satu dari mereka bilang akan mengantar kita gratis asal aku menikah dengannya."

Shinichi mendengus—mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang mampu mendinginkan gurun Sahara.

Dan Shinichi mengigil, tawanya terhenti. Begitu menyadari kalau Saguru berdiri jauh darinya, dia segera mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada gadis yang berdiri disampingnya. "Umm… Katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya ke India? Apa hubunganmu dengan Maharaja itu? Kenapa pencurian permata bisa dikaitkan denganmu? Ken—" runtutan pertanyaan Shinichi terpotong oleh sentuhan tangan gadis itu pada bahunya. "Taksi sudah datang," ujarnya datar tanpa susah payah mencoba menjawab. Shinichi cemberut—Shiho mengelak lagi—dia mengepalkan tangannya, pasti akan mengetahui jawabannya suatu saat nanti… cepat atau lambat. Cuma masalah waktu.

Sesampai mereka di pelataran kereta api Paharganj yang bising dan penuh sesak dengan manusia. Peron-peron kelabu mandi cahaya putih matahari yang terik. Lokomotif kereta menyemburkan asap dan bersiut-siut nyaring seperti tak sabar hendak melaju lagi.

"Tiga tiket kelas pertama menuju Mumbai. Satu kamar single dan satu kamar double," kata Saguru dengan bahasa Hindi pada petugas loket kereta. Shiho mengangkat alisnya heran tapi dia tak bersuara. Setelah membayar tiketnya, mereka masuk ke dalam gerbong-gerbong kelabu dan beringsut menembus kerumunan manusia ke kamar VIP sebelum melewati kabin demi kabin.

Begitu sampai di salah satu pintu dan mencocokkan nomornya dengan tiket, Saguru mendehem sejenak, "Kamar pertama untuk pasangan Kudo-san …dan Miyano-san..," sahutnya tenang dengan mengerling pada pasangan palsu di depannya. Shinichi mengoreksi, "Tidak ada Miyano-san. Dia istriku." Saguru hanya diam saja, memperhatikan rona merah pada pipi mereka berdua sudah jelas untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya tapi dia tak ingin membuat segalanya lebih rumit. Pertama, dimulai dengan mempermainkan mereka dulu. Menyiksa mereka dulu. Mereka yang memulai permainan dan dia hanya mengikuti cara main belaka. Kedua? Lihat saja nanti, kemana bola bergulir.

"…dan kamar disamping adalah kamarku," lanjutnya lagi. Lalu dengan nada rendah yang hanya bisa didengar Shiho, "Ingat kata-kataku sebelumnya, Miyano-san." Saguru mengangguk sebentar padanya dengan sopan dan memasuki kabinnya sendiri. Shiho menyipitkan matanya_. Hakase_.

"Um.. S-Shiho, kau mau masuk?" tanya Shinichi pelan tak menyadari perkataan Saguru. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kabin yang cukup luas untuk dua orang. Dengan ranjang besar. Ya, ranjang besar. Pandangan mata Shinichi jatuh pada ranjang itu lalu meletakkan kopernya dan Shiho ke atas lantai. Setelahnya dia berulang kali menggosok hidungnya gugup.

"Jadi…" detektif itu tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, menunggu reaksi Shiho. Gadis itu hanya mengamati perabot kamar itu, model British dengan ukiran dan motif. Ada cermin bulat besar di samping ranjang dan pintu ke kamar mandi kecil di sampingnya.

Shinichi menelan ludah melihat sikap acuh tak acuh Shiho, "…kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Bukankah kita suami istri, Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho dengan tampang polos. "Kenapa kau mau tanya dimana suami istri seharusnya tidur?" sambungnya lagi.

"Eh, siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?" Shinichi kesal, "Dengar! Sampai kiamat pun, aku takkan mau menikah denganmu!"

Shiho memasang tampang terluka, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Apa aku tidak cukup menarik untuk menjadi istrimu, Kudo-kun?" dia berjalan mendekat dan menyorongkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh telinga pria itu, "apa aku tidak cukup seksi bagimu?" bisiknya dengan desahan nada yang amat berbahaya—yang berhasil membuat Shinichi membatu.

"B-bukan itu maksudku…" gagap Shinichi setelah berhasil menemukan kewarasannya kembali. Shiho hanya mengedipkan matanya, dia pantas diganjar Oscar atas penampilannya barusan—karena aksinya telah membuat detak jantung pria itu berdentum dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga dia takut kalau Shiho mendengarnya lalu mentertawakannya.

"Oh ya? Jadi apa maksudmu sesungguhnya…Kudo?" Shiho sengaja meniupkan nafasnya yang hangat ke telinga pria itu. Mengirimkan sensasi aneh hingga ke seluruh serabut saraf tubuhnya. "J-jangan ganggu aku! Miyano!" Shinichi menggertakan giginya kesal begitu menyadari Shiho sekarang berdiri dan tertawa kecil. _Sial, lagi-lagi dia menggangguku._

"Aku mau mandi duluan. Oh ya! Kau bisa menelepon Mouri-san lewat meja pelayanan tamu di depan. Kupikir dia pasti sedang gelisah di Tokyo sekarang."

RAN! Nama gadis itu seperti petir menyentak pikiran Shinichi, sembari memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengambil pakaiannya dari koper lalu menghilang ke kamar mandi. Shinichi telah melupakan kekasihnya dan hatinya gentar membayangkan bagaimana gusarnya Ran sekarang.

Entah kenapa, setiap bersama Shiho… Ran tak pernah mampir ke ingatannya. Dia tak pernah memikirkannya di luar pertemuan mereka yang amat jarang karena Shinichi lebih banyak sibuk menyelidiki kasus demi kasus yang datang. Walau hubungan mereka telah berjalan dua tahun tetapi tak jarang kencan mereka berakhir dengan jeritan kesal gadis itu karena Shinichi lebih tertarik pada kasus misteri yang selalu mengganggunya—yang membuat Shinichi frustasi. Gusar dengan berbagai pertengkaran tanpa henti. Ran selalu meributkan bagaimana perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada pekerjaannya sebagai detektif swasta dan kecemburuannya tak berdasar pada Shiho.

_Huh_, gerutu Shinichi. _Aku dan Shiho tak ada hubungan apa-apa selain partner_. Pekerjaannya sebagai _scientist_ sangat membantunya dalam memecahkan berbagai kasus.

Didengarnya suara air mengucur dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air itu menenangkan pikiran kalutnya. Walau hati kecilnya merasa bersalah tapi dia harus memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Shiho sekarang—gadis itu lebih memerlukannya. Lagipula dia masih harus mengorek keterangan dari gadis itu, mengapa dia menghilang ke India selama dua minggu diam-diam. Tidak mungkin hanya urusan Doctors without Border karena meskipun Shiho merupakan anggota aktif organisasi nirlaba itu, gadis itu tak pernah pergi keluar dari Jepang demi misi apapun.

Shinichi yang mengetahui segala detail kehidupan Shiho—termasuk merek pakaian dalamnya—merasa aneh karena baru kali ini gadis itu menyimpan rahasia darinya. _Berani menyimpan rahasia darinya_.

.

.

.

"Hakase… Apa Shinichi bersamamu sekarang?"

Professor Agasa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat wajah kusut Ran.

"Hakase… Shinichi ada di dalam?" ulangnya sekali lagi dengan murung ketika menyadari Professor Agasa tidak bereaksi pada pertanyaannya.

Akhirnya pria tambun berambut putih itu membuka mulutnya, "Ran-kun… Shinichi-kun…err…sedang berada di India."

"India?" mulut gadis itu terbuka, tak percaya, "Kenapa dia ke India?"

"Umm… Shinichi-kun bersama Hai—Shiho-kun pergi ke New Delhi tadi pagi."

Ran mematung. Dengan latar belakang cicitan burung gagak yang hendak pulang ke sarangnya. Dengan terbiasnya sinar matahari sore menimpa rambut hitamnya dan membentuk bayangan di hidungnya. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Dingin.

"Ran-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Professor Agasa cemas—begitu menyadari begitu kakunya wajah gadis itu.

"Hakase… Bagaimana cara memesan tiket ke New Delhi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

Author's Note : Fics ini terinspirasi oleh wawancara Aoyama Gosho terakhir kalau Ai Haibara sebenarnya merupakan penggambaran dari Irene Adler. Juga film Slumdog Millionaire.

Disini karakter Saguru mungkin sedikit menyebalkan karena gw butuh dia sebagai peran antagonis-untuk mengacaukan hubungan Shiho/Shinichi. Tapi tenang saja, dia bakal mendapatkan momennya sendiri juga.

Waktunya menjawab reviews :

Marutaro : Thanks ^_^

PureAi : Ini baru permulaan, berhubung kalau hubungan Shinichi/Shiho itu punya chemistry dan cuma Shiho/Ai yang mampu menekan ego Shinichi/Conan maka banyak hal yang bisa digali dari mereka. Ran uda lama curiga, toh di canon dia dan Shinichi jarang bertukar kata-kata tanpa diakhiri salah paham, maka kehadiran dia bakal menambah bumbu disini. karakter dia itu posesif dan pecemburu di canon, jadi menurut gw, cuma Shiho yang mampu menggoncangkan hubungan mereka.

Moechuu ; Thanks ^_^

M-chan : Bukan genre misteri, tapi adventure. Mereka bakal berkeliling India dan mengunjungi daerah wisata populer seperti Taz Mahal nantinya.

Ichirukilover30 : haha, bakal banyak misteri lagi kok ^_^

Namika ashara : betul, karakter Shiho sangat misterius di canon jadi gw pengen mengeksplorasi karakterisasinya lebih lanjut.

hiru neesan : Yah, betul. ada Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji !

HaiMi : bakal ada adegan dengan rated-M tapi ga eksplisit sih haha. Fic almost lovers dipending dulu ya, lagi fokus dgn fic ini

Coffeelover98 : sorry, salah ngepost, sebenarnya utk fic lain haha

StarCo : Ya, benar. dari Black Butler. Bakal ada Ciel juga sih hoho. Mereka tampil sebagai cameo

sskudomiyano : Science fiction? gw memang ada ide tentang mesin waktu. tapi gak punya waktu untuk mereliasasikannya :(

HaMi lagi : ini uda diupdate ^_^

Elba Elizabeth ; Oh, Saguru bakal jadi antagonis nih haha

ShinchiKudou : Thanks ^_^

Saniamiyano : ini uda diupdate

908 : nih, uda diupdate

Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

_"Life is either a great adventure or nothing."_

_- Helen Keller_

* * *

.

"Masakan India cukup enak," ujar Shinichi sambil mengunyah nasi yang bercampur ayam briyani. Di depannya masih ada kebab _seekh_ lengkap dengan kuah karenya yang kental. Shiho menyipitkan matanya dan tak berkomentar apa-apa. "Kenapa nasimu sedikit sekali, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi heran, "lagipula ayamnya enak. Kau mau?" detektif itu hendak menyorongkan piringnya sebelum Shiho berhasil mencegahnya. Mereka sedang makan siang di salah satu gerbong restoran yang penuh dengan orang hilir mudik. Ada yang membawa piring-piring kotor, ada yang berceloteh tak jelas sambil memegang buku dan mendelik ke setiap orang yang bertatapan mata dengannya. Banyak anak-anak kecil berkeliaran diiringi suara tegas para orang tua mereka untuk tidak menyentuh perkakas kaca dan bahkan salah satu anak kecil itu berdiri sambil bengong menatap trio Shiho-Shinichi-Saguru yang sedang makan siang dengan nikmatnya. Sungguh dunia yang berbeda dengan berbagai keteraturan di Jepang. India merupakan negara istimewa. Kau bisa menemukan berbagai kejutan di setiap sudut jalan kota yang melampaui segala imajinasimu.

"Tidak. Aku tak berselera makan," gumam Shiho pendek. Saguru yang duduk disampingnya, mengangkat alisnya. "Kau kurus sekali, Miyano-san. Suamimu tak mengurusmu dengan baik ya?"

"Oi-oi. Bukankah sudah kubilang berulang kali kalau jangan panggil dia dengan Miyano. Kau sengaja ya, Hakuba?" sergah Shinichi kesal.

Yang dituduh hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dan mengambil ayam dari piring yang disorongkan Shinichi tadi. "Jika istrimu tidak mau memakannya, aku dengan senang hati akan menghabiskannya. Tapi—Kudo—sebaiknya kau mengawasi cara makan istrimu. Siapa tau dia sedang hamil anakmu dan kehilangan selera makan? Kau tau kalau wanita yang sedang hamil itu amat sangat sensitif dan mungkin—sedikit menyebalkan."

Shinichi hampir menyemburkan nasi yang setengah tertelan dari tenggorokannya, tapi untung dia cepat bereaksi, "Wah… terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Hakuba. Dan Shiho tidak hamil."

"Apa kau yakin, Kudo?" tanya Saguru sambil menelengkan wajahnya menatap Shiho, bola mata birunya berkilauan seakan hendak menilai kelakuan gadis itu.

Shiho mengeryitkan alisnya sedikit. _Detektif blonde ini akan menerima pembalasannya atas setiap ejekannya._ Alih-alih bermuka marah, dia malah tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Shinichi yang mengenali senyuman itu merasa tengkuknya merinding. Sedangkan Saguru masih tenang-tenang saja dan malah senang menikmati senyuman langka Shiho.

"Hakuba-san, aku tak tau kalau kau sangat tertarik pada profesi dokter kandungan. Apa kau ingin beralih profesi karena sebagai detektif—kau selalu kalah dari _suamiku_?"

Gerakan tangan Saguru berhenti. Raut wajahnya masih tak berubah. Dia hanya mendehem lalu bersuara dengan sedikit nyaring, "Aku tak pernah ingat kalau suamimu pernah mengalahkanku dalam kasus apapun. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih detil, Shiho Miyan-san?"

Shiho yang ditantang lalu membalas dengan tajam, "Secara statistik—kasus yang kau pecahkan dalam setahun adalah 798 dengan tingkat keberhasilan 99% dan ada 13 kasus yang gagal karena tersangkanya melarikan diri. Sedangkan Shinichi berhasil memecahkan 1097kasus dan semua sukses."

"Hm.. 13 kasus itu ditutup karena itu berada di luar wewenangku. Aku hanya bertanggung jawab menangkap tersangkanya dan menyerahkan pada pihak berwajib. Jika tersangka melarikan diri pada saat proses penahanan—itu diluar kendaliku. Kau mengerti, Shiho Miyano-san?" desis Saguru. Ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik naik, "darimana kau mengetahui jumlah kasus yang kupecahkan dalam setahun?"

"Aku tak perduli pada argumenmu—karena secara statistik kau kalah," Shiho menampilkan senyum memikatnya dan suaranya mengalun rendah, "Tapi jika kau ingin sekali mengetahuinya… apa kau lupa fungsi google di Internet?"

"Ha-ha. Oi, Shiho. Makan dulu. Nanti nasimu dingin," Shinichi merasa kalau ada aliran listrik tak terlihat yang membayang di setiap pembicaraan kedua orang ini.

"Baiklah… Jika kau lupa—kau adalah tersangka utama pencurian berlian Maharaja. Aku menunggu bagaimana suamimu ini akan membebaskanmu nanti." Saguru menggumam dengan tenang—tak memperdulikan seruan Shinichi, dia malah mengerling ke Shiho dan mengambil salah satu kebab di meja. Walau sesungguhnya dia merasa kesal karena gadis ini berani-beraninya meremehkannya! Tapi kekurangajaran Shiho bahkan terlihat manis di depannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang menyebalkan ini terlihat manis—Saguru buru-buru menghapus pikiran tak senonoh itu. Yah, bahkan memikirkan Shiho bisa terlihat tak pantas bagi Saguru..

"Kita tiba ke Kashmir dalam waktu tiga hari. Pastikan saja kalau kau menemukan bukti kuat untuk menahanku sebelum kau kehilangan muka di depan Maharaja," kata Shiho tenang.

Saguru tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mendengus.

Sedangkan Shinichi hanya bisa meneguk air putihnya diam-diam karena dicuekkin. Mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Begitu Shiho meletakkan sendok dan garpunya mendenting menyentuh piring kosongnya, kereta berhenti mendadak dengan mengeluarkan suara nyaring memekikkan telinga. Orang-orang yang sedang duduk di restorasi berhamburan mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Ada yang terlempar membentur dinding seiring dengan alat makan porselen jatuh terbanting ke lantai karpet. Suara sumpah serapah mulai terdengar dalam berbagai bahasa. Shiho yang tak mampu melawan gravitasi, jatuh berbarengan dengan Saguru dengan tubuh saling berhadapan.

"Hey! Shiho! Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Shinichi, alisnya berkerut ketika menyadari tangan Saguru menyentuh pundak istrinya dengan kurang ajar. Dia segera berdiri dari kursi kayunya dan menghambur ke mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi cemas sambil memapah Shiho bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang tak nyaman dan menghalau tangan Saguru.

"Um, dia baik-baik saja kok," jawab Saguru alih-alih Shiho dan Shinichi gusar ketika melihat ada rona merah muda di pipi Saguru. Badan Shiho tadi jatuh dengan sukses menimpa tubuhnya. Dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma _shampoo _yang dipakai gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa wangi stroberi terasa begitu _manis_—dia benci buah itu dari kecil. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya mual, dan ini menambah kebenciannya pada Shiho.

Shinichi kesal.

Tidak ada pria yang boleh menyentuh istrinya.

Eh. _Istrinya? _

_Apalagi Saguru masih terlihat bengong dan belum kembali dari alam mimpi._

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu gusar untuk hal sepele," sahut Shiho sarkastik. Hati Shinichi bagai tertohok oleh komentar acuh-tak-acuh istrinya itu. sementara itu gadis itu melihat sekeliling dan menggumam, "Kereta berhenti mendadak. Tidak ada sirene untuk tanda pemberitahuan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan seperti jawaban untuk pertanyaan Shiho, seorang pelayan berseragam masuk ke ruangan restorasi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia berulang kali membungkuk dan menghapus keringatnya.

"Tuan dan nyonya sekalian…" Dia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, "Ada rombongan beberapa sapi yang sedang duduk berbaring di rel dan kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengusirnya. Mohon maaf atas perhatiannya." Shiho yang mendengar kabar itu hanya menarik nafas. Shinichi yang buta sama sekali akan bahasa hindi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kereta akan berhenti disini?" tanya Saguru pada pelayan itu dengan bahasa hindi. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Ada apa yang terjadi, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi pada gadis yang disampingnya—yang saling bertukar pandangan pada Saguru.

"Hoi, apa yang terjadi, Shiho?" ulang Shinichi lagi begitu menyadari kalau mereka masih diam. "Ada sapi yang menghalangi kereta dan mereka terpaksa mengerem."

"Oh! Jadi…kita harus menunggu sapi itu dengan kesadaran sendiri untuk pergi?"

"Tepat sekali, Sherlock Holmes," ejek Shiho. "Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan? Sampai kapan kita bertahan disini?" Shinichi bertambah kesal.

"Sampai sapinya bosan duduk-duduk saja dan akhirnya pergi. Kau tau kalau sapi merupakan binatang yang dianggap keramat disini," potong Saguru lalu tertawa. "India sungguh negara yang tak diduga."

Shiho meliriknya. "Negara yang menakjubkan." Cuma itu yang dikatakannya. Lalu gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya ke luar kereta.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Shiho?"

Yang ditanya tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kita sewa mobil saja." Shiho berhenti untuk menunggu reaksi kedua pria itu. Lalu lanjutnya, "Jika lewat kereta kita akan sampai dalam lima belas jam… Mungkin kita butuh minimal dua hari untuk kesana. Tapi daripada terjebak disini dan tak berbuat apa-apa bukan? Lagipula mereka tidak bisa mengusir kawanan sapi itu begitu saja."

"Setuju!" sahut Shinichi dan Saguru hampir berbarengan dan kemudian mereka saling melemparkan tatapan mencemooh.

Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Yuhuu!"

"Um… apa kau sadar kalau kau telah memecahkan semua rekor kecepatan New Delhi-Mumbai?" tanya Shiho dengan bahasa Hindi.

"Ya, Madam?" pria bertubuh tambun dan berkulit kelam itu menoleh ke belakang sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih, "apa Madam ingin aku lebih cepat lagi?"

"Hey, tentu saja tidak," sergah Shiho buru-buru, "dan tolong jangan menoleh ke belakang setiap lima menit sekali."

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Madam!" Supir mobil jip itu yang dikenal dengan nama Pandev bagi kenalannya dan Frank untuk setiap turis yang datang ke India adalah supir pertama yang ditemui Shiho di pangkalan taksi tak jauh dari tempat kereta api berhenti. Pria itu riang dan sepertinya sangat tertarik pada mereka—tentu saja karena tak setiap hari dia mendapat penumpang orang asia berkulit putih pucat. "Apakah ini merupakan perjalanan pertama tuan dan nona ke Mumbai?" Frank melirik mereka dari balik kaca spionnya, tidak berani membalikkan badannya lagi karena dia merasakan bagaimana tajamnya tatapan mata Shiho. Dengan duduk berderet dari kanan ke kiri adalah Shiho, Shinichi, dan Saguru. Mereka duduk saling berjauhan mungkin yang bisa dilakukan di dalam mobil jip yang sempit itu. Lagipula siapa yang mau duduk saling berdekatan sehingga keringat masing-masing bisa tercium karena panas dan teriknya sinar matahari bercampur baur dengan parfum sang supir yang sangat keras.

"Hn, ya… Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama kami ke India," jawab Saguru dengan sopan. Tak pernah dia merasa ingin berada di London saat ini. Semenjak tiba di New Delhi, walau telah mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt tipis, keringat masih berucuran di dahinya. Dia melirik ke arah pasangan palsu di sampingnya, Shinichi mengenakan t-shirt putih polos dengan tulisan Los Angeles dan Shiho mengenakan blus coklat muda tanpa lengan, memamerkan kulit putih pucatnya. Dan keduanya juga banjir keringat. Walau Saguru selalu mengomel kalau udara London selalu terasa lembab dan dia tak pernah bisa keluar tanpa memakai dua lapis pakaian, seperti manusia pada umumnya, mereka selalu tidak menghargai apa yang mereka miliki sebelum hal itu tercerabut darinya bukan? _Ha-Ha. Lucu_, batin Saguru dalam hati. Dia kembali mengerling pasangan disampingnya sebelum melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Barisan pohon bergerak dengan cepat.

"Tapi Madam—anda sangat pandai berbahasa Hindi. Jauh lebih fasih daripada semua turis yang pernah kutemui selama ini," kata Frank bersemangat, dia hendak membalikkan wajahnya lagi ke belakang. Shiho mendehem keras. Gerakan Frank terhenti, dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali memfokuskan gerakan tangannya di kemudi stir beserta jalan di depannya.

"Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Jepang. _Konnichiwa!_ Jepang adalah negara yang sangat indah, aku pernah melihat di acara kalau ada—" serunya lagi. Shinichi menyipitkan matanya memandang Shiho. Dan gadis itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan-bukan-salah-aku-kalau-dia-sangat-bawel-dan-aku-tidak-suka-tatapan-matamu-itu.

Suara cempreng Frank masih tetap berkumandang. Shinichi yang buta sama sekali dengan bahasa Hindi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Shiho malah berulangkali menimpali kata-kata Frank dengan dibantu Saguru. Pria blonde itu malah menganggukkan kepalanya setiap mendengar Shiho berbicara dan membalasnya tak kalah antusias. Setelah tiga puluh menit terakhir yang dihabiskan dengan celotehan Frank, Shiho dan Saguru—Shinichi tak tahan lagi.

"Hey, ayo kita berhenti sebentar. A-aku lapar," bisiknya ke Shiho.

Shiho yang sedang mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu jam lagi kita akan berhenti di kota kecil dan memesan penginapan disana. Kita sekaligus makan malam."

"A-aku lapar, Shiho. Aku juga haus." Rengek Shinichi kesal. Shiho mendelik. _Emangnya aku ibumu? Sana minta sama kekasihmu saja!_ Batinnya sebal. Alih-alih mengeluarkan tatapan aura pembunuhnya, gadis itu malah tersenyum keibuan. "Kau mau makan apa, Shinichi?" tanyanya semanis madu. Yang ditanya cepat menyambar kesempatan. "Aku melihat kau masih punya sisa sandwich yang dibungkus dari restoran kereta tadi. Air minumku sudah habis dari tadi. Kau masih punya banyak kan?"

Shiho menatap botol minuman yang sedang dipegangnya itu, masih terisi setengah lebih. Diliriknya botol di tangan Shinichi, kosong total. Di tangan Saguru, airnya juga habis.

"Mari aku isikan botolnya—" Shiho berhenti sejenak, "—ini minum saja, Shinichi." Dia menyodorkan botol minumannya yang segera disambar Shinichi seperti anjing kelaparan. Dibukanya dan diteguknya hingga mengeluarkan suara glek-glek menyebalkan dari tenggorokkan.

"Apa aku boleh memintanya juga, Kudo-san?" tanya Saguru sopan begitu melihat Shinichi meneguk air dengan rakus. Tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun yang mencerminkan kesopanan. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Sisakan sedikit untukku, Kudo!"

"Tidak boleh. Ini untuk Shiho nanti. Kau tunggu saja satu jam kedepan," ujar Shinichi puas sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan. Masih ada sisa setengah air minum di botol.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya, Hakuba-san." Shiho berkata dengan suara datarnya. Mendengar itu, Saguru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Begitu dia hendak mengambil botol di tangan Shinichi, pria itu menolaknya. "Marikan botolmu, kau tidak boleh meminum langsung dari botolnya."

Saguru mendecak dan menyerahkan botolnya. Sedangkan Shiho hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memutar bola matanya. Dia sedang menghitung waktu. Tiga hari perjalanan ke Khasmir akan terasa begitu panjang.

"Madam, kalian akan berhenti di Virendra bukan? Mari mampir ke rumahku. Aku tinggal di sana bersama keluargaku," kata Frank riang.

"Oh ya? Tapi waktu kami terbatas, Frank." Ujar Shiho.

"Tak apa. Aku cuma ingin mengenalkan kakakku pada kalian. Dia sangat menyukai Jepang. Kupikir, kedatangan kalian akan membuatnya… sedikit lebih baik."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho penasaran.

Frank menghela nafas, tapi pandangannya masih terpaku pada jalan berdebu di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf jika mengganggu privasimu, Frank," kata Shiho dengan nada minta maaf. Tapi Frank menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang, "Tidak apa-apa,Madam. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Saguru menyela, "Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Frank. Lain kali saja kita bertemu dengan kakakmu."

Shiho mengerling ke arah spion mobil dan menyadari kalau wajah Frank berubah murung. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan senang bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu, Frank."

"Benarkah?" Frank menoleh ke arah Shiho dengan gembira.

"Hey, jangan lepaskan stirmu!" seru Saguru dan Shiho hampir bersamaan.

"M-MAAF!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc.**

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini masih permulaan, masih banyak plot dan kejutan2 ke depannya. Dan kemungkinan ada beberapa OCs juga. Di India, sapi merupakan binatang keramat dan dipuja. Kejadian sapi menghambat jalan itu merupakan kejadian biasa disana.

Sekarang waktunya balas komen2:

yekawe : thanks ya

haimi : Iya, bakal kok ada adegan M-nya tapi cuma implisit. Karena segala sesuatu yang dibayangkan itu lebih seksi XD. Betul, Aoyama-sensei mengatakan kalau nama Ai Haibara diambil dari Irene Adler, satu-satunya wanita yang diakui Sherlock pada wawancara terakhirnya. ada di wiki kok.

StarCo : ya, bakal ada Sebastian dan Ciel dalam waktu dekat. hehe. Ran akan datang menambah konflik XD

Misa : ini uda diupdate :)

namika ashara : moment Shinichi-Shiho nya bakal banyak di depan, tapi gw harus bangun plot terlebih dahulu nih. ditunggu ya :)

908 : iya, sorry ga punya waktu utk update cerita lain. hehe. tapi pasti gw update kalo ada waktu.

sania miyano : thanks ;)

sskudomiyano : Saguru bakal tambah lebih menyebalkan lagi. Di canon aja, Conan sangat posesif dan protektif dengan Ai. Perhatikan aja detil-detil gambarnya.

smiledelight: Tenang aja, kalo tentang Saguru, di cerita Almost Lovers yang bakal banyak moment SaguShi karena disana difokuskan triangle love tentang mereka.

PureAi : Iya, sebenarnya Shinichi dan Shiho juga tau kalau Saguru menyadari mereka hanya bohong-bohongan saja, tapi mereka membiarkan begitu saja karena yang terpenting adalah tuduhan Shiho harus dihapus (apalagi Shinichi bener-bener menikmati bagaimana enaknya punya istri kayak Shiho XD) Masih banyak rahasia yang disimpan Shiho dan Saguru yang tidak diketahui Shinichi, tunggu aja ;)

Sherry : ini uda

Marutaro : sabar yah, moment ShiShi pasti bakal banyak banget di depan fufufu

sskudomiyano : ini uda diupdate

Risca96 ; Almost lovers akan diupdate dalam waktu secepatnya. thanks :)

alihitori7 : ini uda diupdate

* * *

thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
